Raison D'etre
by after.a.hard.day
Summary: Reasons why Konan and Kurenai should be together. Reasons why they should be apart. Reasons why it takes one to know one. Reasons why two people should be together because they just look beautiful. //KonanKurenai Oneshots//
1. Chapter 1

**title:** Raison D'etre  
**characters:** Konan x Kurenai Yuhi  
**summary: **"Does it change anything?" "No, not really."  
**rating:** M  
**notes:** ish just kisses and stuff with two smexable characters. One of many to come.  
**standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

--raison d'etre--

(_Kurenai had only ever been used to the hard kisses of men_)

Konan's mouth was soft, and almost before she realised, she responded, just gently, she couldnt be hard like she had kissed Asuma, who tasted of hardwork and ciagrettes.

She felt wait shift over her, and a leg pressed between hers and Kurenai pulled away, blue hair framed the edge of her vision, creating a private world.

"Wait, why are you doing this?"

Konan didn't reply, just brushed her lips over her cheek bone and Kurenai let her eyes drift closer, lulled by the warmth, so completely, spreading from above her through out her body, a slow warmth, a comfortable and seeping warmth, not like much to fast Asuma.

"Would it change anything?" Konan inquired. Pressing kisses to her jaw.

Kurenai answered by adjusting her hands, where were sprawled about her head, to grip Konan's hips, pulling them down to press against her. Her leg hooked around Konan's and rolled them both, Kurenai using her many years as a field ninja to ratify her position above the Angel of God. Konan would have smirked, if she'd been any other woman, Kurenai pressed her lips against Konan's, a little harder, a little more like she was used to.

"No, not really, not anymore." She breathed when she couldnt keep spinning anymore.

Konan smiled, in a Konan like way. So Kurenai bit Konan's lip, in a Kurenai like way.

(_But they had never done her any good_)

--

fin.x

--

afterahardday


	2. Chapter 2

**title:** Lipstick Illusions  
**characters:** Konan x Kurenai Yuhi  
**summary:** The favourite part of Konan's day, was when Kurenai would do her make up in the morning.  
**rating:** M  
**notes:** prompt from Rene #1. Lipstick. LUFF YA DARL. Rene = rainbrat. Go read her work. nao. anyways in reguards to this, putting make up first is kinda dumb, but shush. I know its short but heeeey~  
**standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

--raison d'etre--

The favourite part of Konan's day, was when Kurenai would do her make up in the morning.

She'd put it on first, that part of her illusion always always first. And the last part of it was putting on her lipstick.

It was Konan's favourite part, because the slow drag of her lips, the way her mouth would open just so... Some days, when time had no meaning, when they just didn't care, Konan would come behind her, take the lipstick and apply it herself to Kurenai's lips. Then as perfectly as she had applied it, Konan would smear it. The red brushed against both their lips and as kisses and hands wandered. bite marks would appear just that deeper, just that much more real, made out of Kurenai's illusion.

--

fin.x

--

afterahardday


	3. Chapter 3

**title:** Not So Bad.  
**characters:** Konan x Kurenai Yuhi  
**summary:** Kurenai drinks coffee. Konan pouts about this.  
**rating:** M  
**notes:** Prompt #2 from Rene. Coffee curls~ I luff coffee. ;3  
**standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

--raison d'etre--

After extremely good sex, Kurenai always wanted coffee.

Konan, tired and spent would lay there, watching Kurenai slink out of the room, heard the sounds of kettle and then return with straight black and one sugar cup of coffee. Kurenai would sit at the end of the bed, the same perfect posture as always, look for all intents and purposes like she was a decent lady, except for the fact she was as naked as the day she was born.

Sometimes it irked Konan, sometimes she just wanted to cuddle her lover, be wrapped up in the soft warmth of Kurenai's body as her mind came back together.

But when Kurenai would finished her cup, look over at Konan, smirk and crawl back up the bed to her, and when she kissed her, Konan tasted the bitter coffee and decided maybe, it wasn't all bad.

--

fin.x

--

afterahardday


End file.
